


taste

by fuurai



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurai/pseuds/fuurai
Summary: "What are you doing," Kenta says flatly."I am about to kiss you?"It was Kenta's turn to freeze, his eyes lingering on the blonde's lips. Kissing. They've never done it despite how long their relationship has been going on.
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	taste

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed unedited posted it as soon as i finished. i just want miyukenta content
> 
> i hope i am not alone in this ship i would love to talk about it ;_;

•

"Miyuki," Kenta grips the hair at the back of Miyuki's head, effectively stopping the other from biting on his neck."I told you not to leave visible marks."  
  


"Hm. But Kenta, your skin right here is so inviting." Miyuki replies, licking at the now reddening part of Kenta's skin. "And you shiver a bit when I do."  
  


It may be true that Kenta likes it when Miyuki nibbles on his neck, but it would still be troublesome to hide it if it doesnt disappear the day after. "I don't want to button up or wear a scarf just to hide it."  
  


"Well then, don't?" Miyuki says playfully, his eyes twinkling. Kenta only glares back at him. Miyuki chuckles. "Fine, fine.. then," the blonde upped himself and crawls backward to the bottom of the bed. He stops just below Kenta's hips and lifts one of Kenta's leg up, laying it on his shoulder while he sits in between. "If it's right here, I can leave a mark right?" He says, and then bites and sucks on the skin of Kenta's inner thigh. Miyuki presses his hand on Kenta's stomach, just inches away from the guitarist's already half-hard cock, teasing.  
  


"You seem to enjoy leaving marks." Kenta comments, gripping the sheets beneath him as Miyuki continues to draw circles on his stomach, purposely leaving his member untouched and leaking. "Do you do this with your women?"  
  


Miyuki froze for a moment, as if surprised by Kenta's statement. After a few seconds, he replies, "I never leave marks on them."  
  


Kenta's eyebrow raised, disbelieving. "I find that hard to believe considering the amount of marks you leave on me."  
  


The drummer doesnt reply. Instead, he bends down, trailing kissing from Kenta's torso, licking his way up and then lingering on the other's nipple, sucking on it lightly. Kenta doesn't suppress the moan that resulted from it.  
  


Kenta jumps a little when he felt Miyuki's hand on his cock, stroking it gently. Kenta accepts the pleasure from Miyuki's mouth on his nipple and his hand on his cock, bringing his arm up to cover his face while his other hand grips Miyuki's shoulder.  
  


"Are you going to come?" Miyuki asks, continuously stroking Kenta's cock, mouth now back on his inner leg, leaving numerous red marks.  
  


"No," Kenta replies, making effort not to give in yet. Not when... he wants something more. He removes the hand covering his face and holds the hand stroking him to stop it. "I want you inside."  
  


Miyuki freezes for the second time that day. "Ah shit," Miyuki curses. He brushes his long blond hair back, looking frustrated. Kenta would be lying if he said he never found their drummer beautiful. "Satozuka, do you plan on killing me so you can be Nayuta's right hand man?"  
  


Kenta doesn't reply. Instead he takes in the contrast between Miyuki's deep, dark eyes and long blonde hair, his sweat trickling on his forehead, his long eyelashes. And, his lips—

He may have been staring far too long, for the next moment he realized Miyuki was already hovering above him, far too close if just for the intent to look. "What are you doing," Kenta says flatly.  
  


"I am about to kiss you?"

It was Kenta's turn to freeze, his eyes lingering on the blonde's lips. _Kissing_. They've never done it despite how long their relationship has been going on.

If you can call it a _relationship_ , that is. After all, their relationship was purely sexual. An unwritten rule has been established the moment they first gave in to their lust. Sure he thought if it, how Miyuki's lips would feel against his, but it never bothered him that he couldn't. Those lips kissed a lot others. Women, men, who knows? Miyuki may have been doing it even the night after _they_ did it.

But now that it's offered to him straight out, did he never think of wanting to kiss Sakaigawa Miyuki, or did he just not want to think about it?

"Why?" Kenta asks.

"Something new." The words echoed in Kenta's head. Kissing him is _something new._ For the drummer's self satisfaction. Something about that irked Kenta.

"And if I say no?"

"Then, I will not do it and we will continue where we left off."

 _There is nothing to lose,_ Kenta thinks. "Do it then."

Kenta saw a glint of emotion flash through Miyuki's eyes, before Kenta could think what it was, Miyuki's lips were on him. Kenta closes his eyes to feel the soft brush of Miyuki's lips on him, nibbling. Miyuki urges him to open up and as soon as Kenta does, Miyuki expertly explores the inside of his mouth with his tongue, which Kenta reciprocates with equal enthusiasm.

It's slightly vexing how Miyuki seem to be so well practiced in the act of kissing— which isn't surprising. Kenta rebels by lifting his hands to push their faces even closer together. And then— Miyuki moans in his mouth, sending vibrations on Kenta's lips. They continue to kiss, ignoring their body scream for air, feeling their lips against each other, sucking and teeth clashing. Miyuki pulls away with a gasp as the need for air start to pile up. Kenta's arms are still circled on Miyuki's neck, their lips an inch away, breath mingling. When Kenta opens his eyes Miyuki is staring back at him, fire so visible in his eyes.

Kenta feels like he would drown by the way Miyuki was looking at him, so he pulls him back down to press their lips together again. He jolts when he feels fingers on the rim of his ass, breaking the kiss. Miyuki plants their mouth together back up, while at the same time scissoring his entrance. Kenta's the one who's a moaning mess now.  
  


Miyuki leaves his mouth and trails kisses down Kenta's neck, to the dip of his collarbone.

"Don't, leave marks." Kenta says again, despite his high from pleasure.  
  


"But I want them to see." It was a whisper, and Kenta isn't sure if he heard it right as his attention is on the fingers curling inside him. Kenta moans lowly when Miyuki added another finger, making them three inside him, with Miyuki skillfully finding the same spot to poke every time they had sex.

Kenta reaches for his cock to give it attention, brushing his own fingers against his sensitive skin. "Miyuki," he calls.

"Yes," Miyuki answers, pulling his fingers out and sitting up. Kenta watches as Miyuki guides his own member in front of Kenta's hole. He lets his tip touch Kenta's rim and Kenta's inside trembles from anticipation. He lays his other hand on top of Kenta's hand on his cock and urges him to stroke it together. Kenta feels the first inches penetrate him, his back arching from pleasure. "Kenta,"

Miyuki stops moving when he is fully seated inside, letting Kenta adjust before moving. He brought their hands on Kenta's cock above Kenta's head and intertwined them together as he latches their lips back on each other. Kenta waits for himself to get used to the penetration as he savors the way Miyuki's lips move against his. Moaning, he lets his other hand wander on the back of the man still kissing him, while his other hand is still strongly pinned beside his head. He pulls away from the kiss, gasping. "Move now."

So Kenta starts moving, slow, languid thrusts at first, as if still letting Kenta asjust. Kenta feels exhausted, but he can not deny what his body wants— and it wants Miyuki moving fast inside him. "Miyuki." He calls. "Fuck me properly."

As a response, Miyuki grips Kenta's waists as he starts moving forward, fast, pulling Kenta down to meet his thrusts. "Hah— ah, M-miyuki," he cannot exactly tell him to slow down now when he was the one who told the other to go faster, but Miyuki's thrusts are so hard and deep and Kenta is just thrashing in the sheets underneath him.

Miyuki leans down to kiss him again, his hand holding Kenta's jaw as he continues to ram inside him. He feels Miyuki remove his glasses.

"Wait, I can't see—" Miyuki interrupts him with a hard kiss, only pulling away to catch his breath. Even with his blurry vision he could see the way Miyuki looks at him lustfully.

"I want to kiss you properly, they're in the way." Miyuki doesn't give him time to reply. Pressing their mouths together, his thrusts followed the same hard thrusts, bringing them both to their peaks. He strokes Kenta's cock along with his thrusts. "I'm going to come inside you,"

Kenta doesn't complain. With a loud sound, Miyuki pushes his hip as close as possible to Kenta's body. He locks Miyuki's hips with his legs as they come. Kenta can feel the thick liquid flowing hotly on his stomach and inside him. It's going to be such a hassle to clean himself up, but right now, he _wants it._

Both breathing heavily, Miyuki lumps himself on top of Kenta, sweats joining. "Hah.. Kenta, if I knew you'd say yes I would have asked a log time ago."

"What," Kenta asks, definitely more exhausted that he was earlier.

Miyuki lifts himself and kisses him again. Kenta only closes his eyes and reciprocates. It's slowl, permitting kisses now unlike the hurried, lustful ones earlier. Now, Kenta can feel properly the soft touch of Miyuki's lips against his, their tongues brushing. "You taste fucking amazing." Miyuki says, and lumps back down, pressing his face on the base if Kenta's neck. "I'm tired."  
  
  


"I am, too,"  
  


"I'll clean you up tomorrow. Let's sleep." Miyuki offers, once again kissing him. He seems to like kissing as much as he likes leaving marks, Kenta figures.  
  


"Okay."

Miyuki adjusts himself and lays beside Kenta, hugging him from behind. Kenta laments the growing discomfort in his stomach from the action.

He chooses not to think about it as well.

•

**Author's Note:**

> tn/ miyukenta is cute pls join me


End file.
